Alienization
by UnmotivatedCartoon
Summary: I'm no longer human. And it's gonna stay that way. "You harm my children, and you die by my hand." Xenomorph Aliens Crossovers Xenomorph King
1. Xenomorph Origin

*Izuku, age 7*

One morning, I woke up with a head splitting headache. I got up to go to my mother, only to see myself in the mirror, only I didn't se myself, but rather a new form of me. I had a vertebrate-like body, a protective exoskeleton, a long flexible tail, an elongated, ridged domed head, with nearly invisible eyes near the mouth, and a toothed pharyngeal jaw of a moray eel. I appeared to be 6 feet tall at least, and standing on my new hind legs, and about 10–12 feet long tail, with an arrow like head at the end of it. Like any other person, I freaked out, and called for my mother.

"MOM! Help! HELP! Please, help!" I screamed out, not noticing the fact that my voice sounded more wretched and nothing like any language known to man.

Inko ran in, with a kitchen knife in one hand, and a frying pan in the other. She looked at me, screamed, and threw the knife at me as she banged the frying pan against my tail. The knife made a ever so slight cut on the right side of my face, and my tail felt little to no pain. But, for some ungodly reason, I used my tail, and punctured her through the throat, killing her instantly.

"NNNOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed out in utter shock and fear at what I had done to the woman that had raised me, gave birth to me, comforted me when others beat me up, cooked me my favorite meals, brought me to the park and to school everyday.

And I killed her without haste. No a single bit of hesitation. I killed her. How the hell would I become a hero, if I can kill her without even thinking. But, that's not what made it bad. What made it bad was the fact that I ENJOYED the killing, I felt a thrill in killing someone that was trying to harm me. I'm a monster, and there's no coming back from what I've done. That's when I lost control of my body, and I brought my mouth to her now deformed one, and puked out a green, slimy creature, in her mouth, and then left, now knowing what it would, and could do.

Hours later, I was watching the news on t.v. It wasn't my t.v., it used to be another families t.v. Used to be. I watched as the heroes struggled to beat the child of mine that I created. It looked almost exactly like me, but it was a darker shade of green, rather then my jet black coloring. It had all the abilities I had, acid blood, agility, precision, and was 100% deadly to anyone that would get in a 15ft radius of it. A perfect killing machine. A monster of death. That is, until All Might came from the sky, and smashed it into the ground with his feet.

All Might just killed one of my children. That pissed me off. But, I could make more. A LOT more. In fact, there were now 4 more that were quickly growing as it ate all of the food in the previous resident's home. They had differentiating colors form my own, but they had their own unique powers now. Well, not really, all of them had frog-like abilities, like tongue extension, enhanced jumping ability, and a better camouflage than my own. But, they were completely loyal to me, and me only. Now that I was talking about changes, I found my self slightly growing in size, and intelligence. But then again, I was the king of a new hive, so I guess one way of asserting my dominance is to grow bigger, stronger, faster and smarter. If it means I can grow more powerful with more and more children, then I'm completely fine with it.

But, I can't just stay in some random house. I'll be found out in little to no time. But where would I go? My house is no better, and I need somewhere big, dark, and secluded. A warehouse. I could go to a warehouse not that far from here. It's an abandoned one in the middle of the forest, and it's so terrifying that even Kacchan stays away from it, saying it's "a place where only villains go", which I guess he's completely right. I ran over with my children following closely, protecting me from any and all dangers. I made it there in a matter of minutes, guess having enhanced speed makes these things easy. I then saw multiple animals in the forest, and wondered what would happen if we mixed animal DNA with my...Xenomorph, DNA.

I knew about the Alien movies, and I'm the spitting image of the main antagonist, only that I'm real, where it's a robot or CGI in the movies. I then attacked a deer, placing my future offspring inside of it, and I commanded my other children to do the same with any and all living beings int he forest, animals or people. I will admit, it was interesting to see an aquatic version of a Xenomorph, or a Xenomorph with sharp horns connected to it's dome-like head. I was simply crossing my species with another species in an instant, and making more, better, versions of me, without haste, and without remorse. We killed just about everything in the forest in a matter of hours, and I brought the corpses of our victims there to eat. I then noticed how I had once again grown. I was now 8 feet tall, and my tail was 14-16 feet long, and my dome skull appeared to be producing some sort of bone-like structure, making an odd crown shape.

Fitting for my title as the king of the Xenomorphs. I did slightly worry about the fact that we had no more food in the forest, but I knew that their be people coming into the forest for 2 reasons.

1\. It's a famous tourist attraction, and

2\. People will notice the fact that every animal in the forest has disappeared

With these two facts, I'll have a nice FEAST of humans to eat and create children from. So I slept that night, dreaming about all the killings I would possibly gain the next morning.


	2. A Hero Invasion

It's been weeks since Izuku transformed into the Xenomorph and started infecting other species with his DNA, and now, he was well over 30 feet tall, and his tail being 40-45 feet long. He how was producing a large number of face hugger eggs, and his children kill every living thing that entered the forest, and have started to take over another forest right next to the one they have taken over. He suspected that they were all over the news with all the killings they've had, and already had a plan if heroes invaded. Speaking of which, one of his children just told him that a multitude of heroes have entered the forest, along with hundreds of police officers. He commanded them to stand guard, but to let them in. And that if they shoot at them, for them to ignore, and if they physically assault you, for them to stab the assaulter in the head, and to lay their offspring within them, and that's exactly what they did.

The heroes included All Might, Endeavor, Best Jeanist, Edgeshot, Yoroimusha, Ryukyu, Gang Orca, Air Jet, Fourth Kind, Crimson Riot, Gunhead, Uwabami, Fat Gum, Rock Lock, Kesagiriman, Captain Celebrity, Godzillo, Mandalay, Pixie-Bob, Tiger, Ragdoll, Ingenium, Enigma, Selkie, Sir Nighteye, Centipeder, Gran Torino, Nezu, No. 13, Hound Dog, Eraser Head, Midnight, Present Mic, Cementoss, Snipe, Ectoplasm, Power Loader, and Vlad King, along with 150 police officers right behind them. Once they saw the Xenomorphs lined up, dozens of police officers shot at them, and Gran Torino kicked the first one he saw, only for it to grab him, slam him into the ground, and then place it's future offspring into Gran Torino. All Might yelled out in rage as he was about ready to strike, only for a long tail too stop him. he turned around and saw where the tail was coming form. It was the Xenomorph king, Izuku.

Izuku loomed over the other heroes, showing that he was far different form the others. He then stood up, making him even taller as he opened his mouth, and began to speak.

"I _s_ ee you h _a_ v _e_ _m_ et my chil _dr_ en, her _o_ _e_ s." He said in a growly, demented voice, making all the hairs on the back of their heads stand on end in fear.

"It wo _uld_ be w _ise n_ ot to strik _e the_ m physi _cal_ _ly_ , or you'll be _met w_ ith th _e same fa_ te as him." He stated as Gran Torino's stomach opened up, revealing a white, slimy worm-like creature emerging from his body.

It then slithered next to Izuku, finding some comforting shelter behind it's creator and master. All Might looked in horror as his mentor and friend died right in front of his eyes. He looked up at the monster above him, furious at what had happened these last few days.

"Why have you attacked us?! We've done nothing wrong to you!" He yelled at him

"Actually, you _did. Yo_ u have killed one _of my chil_ _d_ ren. I'm sure you re _mem_ _b_ er foot stomping my first child. I found it somewh _at s_ _pecial t_ o me, since it used to be _my mothe_ r, thou _gh_ then again, sh _e_ _did try to k_ ill me, so I guess s _he had_ _it_ coming."

The heroes froze at this statement. He killed his own mother? Does that mean he's technically human? He did what he probably did to countless other to his own mother, and it was his first time doing it? Plus, why would she try and kill him, if she was his mother? There were so many questions, and so little answers. They agreed to let Sir Nighteye ask the questions along with All Might, just for safety.

"So, you were originally human once?"

"Yes. I u _sed to be human_ a me _re 3 week_ s ago."

"3 w-weeks?!"

"I _ndeed. I woke one morning on_ ly to find my sel _f different. I called f_ _or my_ mother, and she came _in with a kn_ ife and frying pan. She then lightly cu _t my skin, a_ _nd ba_ nged her frying pan against _my_ _tail, and in re_ taliation, I _kille_ _r_ her."

"You killed her cause she gave you minor wounds?"

"I k _illed her because she assaulted her son_ _w_ ithout a second though, just because my appearance changed. She betrayed me, a _nd she_ _needed to die for_ what she had done _to me both_ p _hysica_ _lly and men_ tally."

"I highly dough she assaulted you that badly."

"And since when can y _ou_ _read minds. Last I ch_ ecked, you we _re_ _only able to see_ the future. And yet you _decided to c_ _ome he_ re, despite seeing th _e fut_ _ure a mere_ 13 hours ago, and the future you saw was that of All Might's, also, I'm _letting yo_ _u live by yo_ u getting this far. I could have comm _and_ _ed my c_ _hildren_ to atta _ck_ _you, and just ab_ _out n_ one fo you _woul_ _d have surviv_ ed."

"H-how did you-"

" _I h_ _ave telepa_ thy. I can eas _ily read yo_ _ur min_ ds, and know what yo _ur move is_ _before you d_ o."

"O-oh..."

" _N_ ow. Lea _ve this place befor_ _e I ki_ ll you all. I _used to be_ _human, b_ ut I have far exceeded my humanity when I _firs_ _t killed._ "

"That's not true! Even they can come back to the light!" All Might yelled out

" _T_ _ell_ that _to_ _All f_ or One."

"Why you-!" All Might began in anger at what he had said

" _What? I am_ ri _ght. He killed your mas_ _t_ er, ripped out your sto _mach, and ma_ _de you, the Sym_ bol of Peace, weaker, _along with kill, manip_ ulate, and rui _n t_ _he lives of countless, wh_ ere I've killed hu _ndreds of peop_ _le an_ d animals a _like, and killed you_ _r other_ mentor. So, I'm sava _ble, wh_ _ere he's not?_ "

"Shut up. Just shut UP!"

That's when multiple Xenomorphs grabbed all the police officers that fired upon them, and planted their seed within them as they then went back to their original places.

"Next ti _me it wil_ _l be a_ _ll of_ you. _now, lea_ _ve m_ e. Before I al _ter m_ _y choice._ "

The heroes then left, with one hero dead, and dozens of police officers killed. They now understood what the monster was, but took careful measures to make every park banded from everyone, gave the bad livestock to the Xenomorph forest, and told the world what had happened to them, and warned them of what would happen if they entered the forest. But, like all things, the peace never last's forever, and Class 1-A will be the main cause of this.


	3. Katsuki Bakugo and the Entrance Exam

I woke up this morning, killed all the fucking germs in my teeth, and went off to U.A.'s Entrance Exam. I had to ride the damn train cause using my Quirk in public is illegal n' shit. I ran over to the stupid ass building and walked inside as my thoughts overtook my ears, and I became deaf to everything else. That damed nerd was still gone. I tried to tell him that fi he gets his hopes to fucking high, then he'll probably kill himself from the shock of just now figuring out,

"Oh, so THAT'S how the world works"

I just...wanted to keep him safe. He's like a little sick brother to me. I'll admit that I was to hard on him, but I only hit him whenever I saw his damn spirits going to high. In this world, you have to be powerful to assert your ideals, and since he had no power, his ideals are equal to shit, no matter how noble, pure, or good they are. They'll just fall onto deaf ears, and he'll have a life of regret. Even though I'm not one to talk, I know that sometimes, people need to quit, and just start over on something new. He could have been in the other departments, like General Education, or Support, or Management, or just SOMETHING else, rather than DEAD! You can't do shit when you're dead. Except...I guess you can inspire others, or motivate people to move on.

Why the hell does death have to be so fucking complicated. I then heard the loud ass, yellow mohawk, bird screeching maniac tell us to move along. So I did. I changed from my formal clothes to my action ones. It consisted of a black tank top with brown cargo pants, and black army boots. Perfect for battle, and to show off what I've got. Then the loud ass bitch told us to go, so I let loose a huge explosion, and rocketed off, and found my first prey, a 2 pointer robot. I launched myself in the air, and over the robot, and then blasted the back of the neck, and then I destroyed the wiring under it's arms, making it as dead as mud. I did this coutless other times, each one faster than the last, until time was finally fucking up. Good thing to, cause my arms hurt like shit. I got dressed, and went back home to do the shit that my old ass hag of a mother tells me to do.

*One Week Later*

I final FUNKINGLY got my letter from U.A., and I told me how I got 82 Points in the exam, making me the the one with the highest score, which was pretty fucking awesome, but expected coming from me. I then had to wait another 3 weeks before I was actually allowed to go to the fucking school, so that sucked dick, but I can't do shit about it. So I grabbed the clothes I needed, which took me SO...FUCKING...LONG, cause my bitchy mother belived that I needed multiple pairs of clothing in case I destroy it, or if I grow taller. So now I have 8 pairs of uniforms, 4 my size, and the other 4 one size bigger.

Yeah, yeah, I know what it sounds like when worrying about Deku, but I just can't stop thinking about it. It was my fault, theres no doubt about it. I pushed him to far, I terrorized him, and then that mother fucking alien shit ass decides to kill him and his mother, and then make practically every animal on this side of Japan go extinct. Whom ever the fuck made that thing, I'm so going to murder them 1,000 times over, then kill them AGAIN for my personal purposes. I swear it on Deku's life. His life and my own.

*With the Xenomorphs*

It's been a long, tiresome few years being a Xenomorph. I just don't know what to do, since I'm now 150 feet tall, and my tail's 165 feet long. I can no longer be stealthy yes, but I'm fast and strong as ever living shit, which I guess counts for something. I have over 100 different types of Xenomorphs in my army, each one selected for a different job of some sort. It's interesting in all, but I need to do is essentially puke in the mouth of my pray, wait a few minutes, and a new species is born. Quick yes, but each species only has a few differences from the original, and then there's the different selection processes, and where they are in the food chain essentially, like the drones, or warriors, or I, the the one and only king. We made an agreement witht the humans for them to bring a messenger to inform us of important news, like extreme weather, terrorist/villain attacks, and who's in what hero school in Japan. Like Isamu Academy High School, Ketsubustu Academy High School, Shiketsu High School, and the one and only U.A. High School. And when he announced who's going to the hero course, it made my blood boil. Katsuki Bakugo, or Kacchan, was going to the school of heroes, despite being anything BUT a hero when we were younger. I needed to go there, and witness him first hand. But how?

That's when I got an intruder alert from my children, along with them telling me that this man has killed multiple Xenomorphs, and was blind. This interested me, so I told them to let the man enter my nest. He walked a sort of quick pace, almost knowing that I was awaiting his arrival. I then saw the man before me that had apparently killed 8 of my children. He wore an old business suit, with a black overcoat and black slacks to go with it. His shoes were a pitch black, and shined perfectly, and then there was his face. He appeared to have no visible eyes, hair, ears, nose and the top part of his lip was covered in the scar tissue covering 90% of his face, and running down to the back of his neck. That's when the man began to speak to me, his voice calming, and yet had the aura of death surrounding him.

"Hello there, King of the Xenomorphs. My name is All for One, and I'm here to talk with you, mostly about whether or not you want to infiltrate U.A., and do something for me real quick."


	4. A Meeting With Another

I was pissed at the fact that All for One had the balls to even try to make a deal with me, and after he killed some of my children, decided to quickly end his pathetic life by stabbing him through the skull as he then fell onto the ground as a lifeless husk. I then commanded my children to lay as many eggs as his corpse could hold, and I watched as each new child of mine popped out, each one with a different power, and could stuff well over 30 seeds, meaning that this man had over 30 Quirks. That wasn't normal. Not one bit.

I then commanded my second in command, who had the powers of a frog. Her carriers name was...Tsuyu I believe, yes? I wasn't sure, and neither was my child. She had the ability to jump far higher than a normal Xenomorph, and could extent her secondary mouth over 20 meters, along with cloak it's self in order to hide or to create sneak attacks. I told her to bring the corpse over to the nearest U.A. teacher, and sent it off with haste as I though of what I should do next.

*With the Tsuyu Xenomorph*

The Xenomorph quickly traveled over to the building as it then jumped over the defense systems, and then crawled up the building as it just so happened to find All Mights class as he showed the students their costumes, which popped right off the wall. She then leaped through the window, and landed on the desk right in front of All Might, with the corpse in tow. The entire class screamed as they saw the Xenomorph, which they have permanently embedded within their brains as a force of nature that cannot be messed with.

They watched as it dropped the corpse, and then ran out the window. Katsuki wanted to attack it, giving it the revenge it deserves...but...he just couldn't. He was too afraid to do it. He saw what it could do to people, and how easily it can be angered. He feared for his life, despite wanting to end it for another's life. He just, couldn't do it. He watched as the Xenomorph jumped out the window, vanishing int he wind.

*With Izuku, the King of Xenomorphs*

I simply waited for my warrior to come back to me quickly, so that I may do whatever I need to do. But, then I felt a object being thrown in the air, and I was then hit in the throat by a burning knife, that melted through my skin, through the acid blood, and onto the floor under me, where it finally burned to a crisp. I then watched as what looked to be a Xenomorph, walk out of the shadows, but this was in no way, one of my offspring.

This Xenomorph took on the form of a woman, with it's breasts exposed, along with mechanical implants all over over it's body. Well, really, HER body. She appeared to have robotic-like heels, and a long metal tail connected to her tail bone. She had the dome-like feature on her head, but, like the rest of her body, it was mechanical. The only thing that wasn't mechanical, was her pitch black skin, which made the glowing lights on her robotic implants grow ever brighter. All she carried was a long sword, with a very...unique handle to it. It was unlike anything he had seen before, and it had caused fear, curiosity, and confusion within him.

She walked up as my children got ready for battle, but I called them off, telling them to let her speak, if she had to. She then looked at me, bowed, and begun doing just that. Speaking.

"Hello their, Xenomorph King of 4032 Green, Planet 877. My name is Ali-Exo, a messenger from Xenomorph Prime." She said, her voice having an A.I. sort of sound to it

"4 _03_ _ **2.**_ **..877?** " Asked Izuku, confused as to why Earth was called the way it was

"Yes. You are the king of the Xenomorphs here, correct? And yet you do not know your true mission."

" **My mi** ss _ion?_ " He asked

"Yes. Your Mission. You are of the _Internecivus raptus_ , or _Linguafoeda acheronsis_ , as it may also be called. Your home world is Xenomorph Prime, and our subspecies or other sister race is the K-Series, and the Red Aliens. Our average height is 6-7.51 feet, and our lifespan being 100 years, Kings 500 years, and face huggers an infinite amount of time, till it finds a host body. Our original names were Xenomorph XX121. That is who we are." She said, cold and calculating, not waiting for Izuku to catch up

He just simply stayed still. He wasn't special? He was an alien race, and there were other aliens with a higher ranking then him, AND they were called Xenomorphs?! Did Dan O'Bannon, Ridley Scott, and Ronald Shusett KNOW what was going to happen in the future, and did H. R. Giger, and Carlo Rambaldi base their designs off of the real thing, and if how HOW?! And WHY?! Also, HOW were they not killed if doing so?!

There were so many questions, and yet it felt like there was so little time. Ali-Exo just stared at me as she then pulled out a tiny silver Rubix Cube, and pressed 4 of it's cubes, and was then covered in a blue light as she was sent off to who knows where. I just wondered, what WAS my mission, and why did she just come here to tell me that, when she could have contacted me through some form of technology.

Speaking of which, why WAS she practically MADE of technology?! Was she an android of some kind, or was she an experiment with the Xenomorph's and just so happened to survive. I was going to have a headache tonight, and I hoped...that I was going to see her again, and get all the answers I both wanted, and needed.


End file.
